


Halves to a Whole

by thatlosermame (thatgirlmame)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV George Weasley, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlmame/pseuds/thatlosermame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"laughing was not the thing to be doing while there were Death Eaters to kill"</p><p>The battle of Hogwarts rages on, and not everyone is spared from the cruelty of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halves to a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually written a few years ago in a bout of Post-Harry Potter depression. I do hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave any feedback.

George Weasley was laughing, _laughing_ , which, on a normal occasion was a quite normal thing for a normal boy to do.  Considering that George Weasley was in the midst of a battle, however, laughing was not the thing to be doing while there were Death Eaters to kill, but that did not matter to the red-head.

George Weasley wasn’t just George Weasley, because half of a pair doesn’t quiet even make one thing, only a half that is made into one thing when combined with another half can be one thing.  So, George Weasley couldn’t be George Weasley without his other half; and George Weasley wasn’t only George Weasley, he was a half of the deadly duo known as the Weasley twins, one stable force in its own right.  That being a stable, wonderful fact, George Weasley felt invincible.

He had every right to feel invincible anyways.  He was young, he was almost always happy, and he had a twin brother out to always watch his back.  Fred always had his back, and he always protected Fred’s.  As long as he was with Fred, he was perfectly fine, and so he laughed as he battled.

In the midst of the fighting, however, Fred went missing from George’s side, and George was scared.  How could he fight Death Eaters while he was only a half?  He couldn’t, obviously, because half of something does not function properly without the other half, like a wand without magical capabilities, a bicycle without tires, a guitar without strings, etcetera.  Quite simply, one half of something doesn’t work without the other half.

So, George got the hell out of there.  A George without his Fred, and a Fred without his George, neither would be able to fight properly without the other at his side.  This being said, George set out to find his Fred, the other half to their whole.  He ran through corridors, through tapestries, flew down staircases, ducked into secret passageways, avoided hexes, jinxes, curses and the sort, but still, George could not find Fred.

At this point George began to worry.  He had never before been unable to find his twin, his best friend, his brother when he needed to.  It was almost as if the two had a map at all times in their heads that told them were the other happened to be, but the map wasn’t working for George.  He couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, find his brother, and he was so worried.

Everyone who knew George Weasley knew that George Weasley did not simply become worried.  No, George Weasley was always optimistic, and happy, and young, but without Fred, George was so incredibly worried.

To anyone that saw George dart past he looked so very scared as if he dreaded the worst, and without his easy smile, George looked as if he had aged ten years in such few minutes.

George didn’t feel older though, he felt like a four year-old again, scared because he had a horrible nightmare that he couldn’t find his brother.  He wasn’t four though, and he wasn’t going to wake up from the nightmare any time soon to have Fred in the bed near his, sleeping soundly.  He wouldn’t be able to be calmed as easily as he had been when he woke up his brother and they played games under a fort they built when he told him about the dream.  George was twenty years old, and in the middle of a wizarding war.

George searched, and searched, but couldn’t find his brother anywhere.  Tragically, as George was running down a corridor that had been blasted apart, yelling for his brother the entire time, he spotted a shoe, and as he drew closer, thinking the worst, found his brother’s body tucked away into a nook.

George collapsed, all strength fading from his body.  He didn’t care about the battle around him or the cut he obtained when he fell.  George could only stare at his brother’s body and tremble with fear.  Fred’s eyes were open, but all the light had gone from them, a smile was still on his face, but somehow that made the entire thing worse.

George couldn’t cry out, he couldn’t move, all he could do was to stare in horror, in disbelief, at his twin.  Fred, he reasoned, couldn’t be dead, never.  They would die together when they were old and had lost most of their teeth, not now, not when they were so young, not before they had even properly started their lives.

“F-Fred.”  George croaked, a grubby hand reaching out to his brother.  Fred had to be pretending, because there was no way that Fred Weasley could be dead.  George shook Fred, but that only made Fred’s head loll in a repulsive way.  He shook his brother harder, but nothing could wake up his brother, not now, and not ever.

This is when George Weasley, only a half to a whole, realized that the other half, his twin brother, his best friend, his confidant, his partner in crime, the man that was supposed to be his best man when he got married, was dead.  George shook, he quivered, he trembled, but George Weasley was not George Weasley, because a half to a whole couldn’t be something on its own, only being a half.  Without Fred Weasley, George Weasley couldn’t be himself, he couldn’t function.

The man that wasn’t quite George Weasley, because George Weasley was only a half to a whole, broke down.  The man sobbed as he had never before sobbed in his life, and he screamed.  Oh, how the broken half to the whole screamed.  It was frightening; it was sickening, and every living thing to hear the sound felt it reverberating inside their bones.  A sound like the sound of the broken half screaming was one of the few heart-breaking sounds in the world, and it struck fear into the hearts of everyone who heard it.

The sound of almost-George Weasley screaming, and sobbing, and crying, and grieving was so heart-breaking, so completely _unnatural_ that it couldn’t be real, but it was.  Almost-George Weasley clasped his brother’s body close to his, so close the two surely would have become one, but they didn’t, because one half was broken, and the other was dead.  Never again would there be the Weasley twins, because once so damaged, two pieces, two halves to a whole, could never again come back together, at least not as long as one lived.

Almost-Fred Weasley, nothing but a spirit, longed to reach out to his brother, but he knew that it was impossible.  So, almost-Fred Weasley watched as almost-George Weasley cried for him, and, once the two were found, watched his mother, his father, his brothers, his sister, as they cried over his body.  Almost-Fred Weasley wanted, so badly, to stay with his brother, to stay as a half to a whole, as a half to the Weasley twins, but he no longer was.  Fred Weasley had become almost-Fred Weasley, just as George Weasley had become almost-George Weasley, and the two almost-boys, once a united force, said their silent goodbyes.


End file.
